


In your dreams

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x7 A Time To KillDanny pushes Keith’s buttons
Relationships: Danny Nyland/Keith Wilkes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	In your dreams

“I don’t see any competition”Danny has a smug look on his face 

“Try me”Keith challenges Danny 

“I’m the one with the job”Keith says to him 

“The job that rightfully belongs to me”Danny interjected 

“In your dreams Nyland”Keith rolled his eyes 

“It’s still technically my job”Danny wasn’t budging 

“Actually it’s already being reserved by me”Keith says


End file.
